


Clifftop Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post that S2Ep8 scene. I can't stand upset Jocelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clifftop Romance

The Gin had worked... a little. Maggie was silent for the time being, watching Jocelyn closely. She was still crying, still visibly upset and it hurt to watch. She moved almost on instinct, rising, coming around and pulling Jocelyn up and into a hug. Jocelyn said nothing, nestling into her, her head tucking itself against Maggie's neck, silent tears still trailing down her cheeks to drop onto Maggie's neck. Maggie said nothing, simply kissing her forehead and letting her nestle a little closer. Gin was never a good plan but sometimes things needed to be done. 

She had been cautious when she finally lead Jocelyn away from the clifftop, guiding her gently to her door, then inside. It took them mere moments to stumble through the house, Maggie allowing Jocelyn to make demands for her kisses and touch, not wanting to refuse her anything. She had waited so long for Jocelyn and, since Jocelyn had admitted she was hurting, really hurting, she had never once stopped to think about how to stop it hurting. She knew how. Kisses, hugs, tender touches. All the things she herself had wanted for so long.


End file.
